Red X
Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number one. : — Red X : Red X(Marshall Lee Abadeer) is an hero and a former "villain" employed by Robin. Physical Appearance Red X's appearance is that of a person dressed in a completely black bodysuit that has a red-x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red X's on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-gray interior. His mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red x starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye. The eyes are white reflective lens, which seem to act like Robin's mask as making facial changes to his actions, and are outlined in black. The new wearer of this outfit is shown to be of similar built yet a couple inches taller than Robin. : Character History Some time later, however, the suit came into the possession of an unknown culprit who intended to use it for his own financial gain. Because the Xenothium supply in the suit's power belt was nearly exhausted, Red X stole a scanner which could locate the substance. Not knowing where to look for him, Robin coerced Professor Chang into revealing the most likely location where Red X could get his hands on more Xenothium: a highly secured tech company at the city's south end. Red X managed to penetrate the facility, with the FusionFall Heroes in pursuit—but Professor Chang's henchmen were following them; Chang intended to swipe the Xenothium for his own to power a gigantic disintegrator cannon of his own construction. In order to ensure no interference from Robin, he captured the other Fusions and held them hostage. Robin confronted Red X about his self-serving attitudes, while Red X kept taunting Robin about the one mistake which helped create him. Unimpressed and willing to make amends, Robin went after Chang himself, but almost ended up his victim as well. At the last moment, Red X saved Robin from certain death and aided him in freeing his teammates, including preventing Chang from attacking the Fusions with his laser, and eventually helped Robin bring him down. With Chang defeated, the Fusions and Red X were back to being enemies. Red X attempted to abscond with enough Xenothium to last him a while, until Robin showed Red X that he had his power belt, rendering the Xenothium useless to him. Red X then threw the Xenothium tube on the ground as a diversion to jump off the edge and quickly get away. But seeing the error of his ways, he decided to stay good and become a FusionFall Hero. : Personality : :: ::: Red X's personality is the one major difference between him and Robin. While Robin is like Red X, he was even more serious than normal and kept his goal of capturing Slade as his top priority. However, is a thief who is "just looking out for number one", stealing purely for monetary gain. This Red X is revealed to be far less serious, finding his battle with the Titans amusing and voicing derogatory quips as he immobilizes them with his gadgets. On the other hand, despite being a self-serving robber, he is not without heroic qualities. He rarely preforms acts of true evil and, when the time comes for him to use his powers to prevent disaster, he tends to rise to the occasion. : Powers and Abilities :: I created Red X. Every system, every weapon. ::: — Red X Physically, Red X is an accomplished acrobat and martial arts fighter on par with Robin. In fact, their combat techniques are quite similar, giving weight to the common suspicion that both once had the same tutor (which would be Batman). Red X's powers derive from his suit's belt. The belt relies on power from a (possibly artificial) element called Xenothium. The suit is also fitted with an invisibility or cloaking device, and a teleportation device. The palms of his gloves can also form x-shaped manifestations which can act as shuriken, wrist-mounted blades, restraints (by constriction or adhesion), timed explosives, instant openings, or any other conceivable function. Robin noted that he created Red X's main weapon systems as specific ways to beat each of his fellow Fusions. In the episode X at the end Robin reveals that he took his belt. Red X smashes the xenothioum in his hand and jumps into the clouds. At his next appearance he somehow had stolen it back. : Identity :: Face it, Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride. ::: — Raven Red X's identity is reveald as Marshall Lee Abadeer. The current Robin in the series, left Batman. In the episode "X", a humorous reference to this possibility is made through a theory table set by Beast Boy about the identity of Red X, which includes Marshall Lee as a candidate. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members